Macho
by Tigeroo
Summary: Men and their little quirks. Alex/Olivia femslash


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

Spoilers: None

Ok, I know I should be working on 'Graveside', but my muse had other plans. A little smuffy (smutty fluff) piece my brain came up with. Enjoy!

* * *

**Macho**

Alex Cabot had only ever been with men. Juvenile teenage boys in high school, both nerdy dorks and arrogant frat boys in college, even more arrogant lawyers during her time as an attorney, and then there had been the occasional sons of 'friends of the family', Alex' parents had encouraged her to meet. Some of them had been boring, some of them had been entertaining. Some had been good in bed, others would probably never be.

No, Alex could not say that she hated men, in fact, there were quite a lot of them she liked and respected. But nearly all of them had annoyed her at some point in time. There were just some male behavioural traits, some macho rituals and manners that she would never understand.

Now, being with Olivia Benson was different in so many ways.

There were no open toilet lids, no hairs in the washbasin from shaving. Olivia knew how to operate a stove, and understood that putting bottles on untreated wood would leave stains. She knew how to wash their laundry without shrinking or dyeing the clothes.

When Alex allowed Olivia to drive the blonde's Mercedes to the Cabot's summer house upstate, Olivia drove carefully and almost reverently, was considerate towards the other drivers, and wasn't too proud to ask for directions when necessary.

Also, the other woman actually enjoyed it when Alex took her shoe shopping, and even though her own collection wasn't as impressive as that of the attorney, together their footwear could fill a whole closet.

She relinquished 'remote control', let Alex watch her chick flicks and documentaries. She liked Alex' friends and enjoyed their occasional girls' night.

Even though the detective hated being weak in front of others, she shared her past experiences and the demons that still haunted her with Alex, never embellishing things, always honest, humble, and to the point. She let the blonde hold her, and cried into the other woman's shoulder after especially bad cases, letting the ADA rock her to sleep.

Then there was the whole sex experience. Olivia never asked "Was it good for you, too?". Not that she needed it. One look at the flushed cheeks, wild hair, numb limbs, kiss swollen lips, and dreamy look in Alex' eyes and the detective didn't even bother to fight her smug grin. Not that Alex minded, as the brunette was the only one of her lovers who had not only known what a G-spot was, but also how to locate it without the help of an anatomy textbook.

They didn't have a typical role behaviour, though Alex had to admit that Olivia was more of 'the guy' in their relationship, and from time to time she showed a little more of her 'butch' side. But, Alex mused, some of the little quirks that had annoyed her when it had come to her past boyfriends were actually quite endearing on Olivia.

OK, there was the little fact that whenever a big game was on, Liv and Elliot besieged the couch, big bowls of popcorn and chips on Alex two thousand dollar couch table, a collection of empty beer bottles around them.

Also, when it came to going out, Olivia was proud. Alex didn't mind that Olivia opened the door for her, or drew her chair for her, she thought that was rather sweet, but she wished the brunette would let her pay the bill just once, especially when they went to restaurants that were more then a little out of the reach of a detective's paycheck

Thinking back, Alex also remembered that talking the good detective into wearing a dress needed a lot of effort, some cajoling, and some not-so-subtle threats of withholding sexual favours.

Olivia also often wore socks while there were in bed, and not just while they were sleeping... Admittedly they were cute, with stripes on them, but they were still socks.

Then there was this whole cocky 'I'm wearing a leather jacket, a badge, and a gun, so you better do what I say' attitude she displayed while being in an interrogation room, interviewing a sleazy suspect. Alex didn't complain though, it might be macho, but as a matter of fact it was also immensely hot.

And then there had been Olivia's latest stint as a horny fifteen year old boy. When asked about her most embarrassing fantasy, she had blushed furiously before mumbling something about "Uhm, I always thought, well uhm, the thought of two uhm women... At the same... Uhm you know, kinda like a threes... Oh forget it.."

Alex chuckled. Yes, Olivia Benson was most definitely not a man but sometimes...

"Whatcha thinking about Al?", she heard the sleepy voice of the detective whisper, and she felt a warm hand stroke her belly.

"Nothing Liv, just about men, and how much I don't need them", Alex replied, feeling loved, and warm, and thoroughly satisfied.

"Damn, we really need to fuck out your brains some more if you're still able to think after this, Cabot", the smoky Southern twang of Abbie Carmichael drawled, as she felt the U.S. Attorney's nimble fingers joining that of her girlfriend.

No, Alex Cabot mused, closing her eyes and enjoying the different sensations, somehow she didn't mind the occasional appearance of Butch Benson all that much.

* * *

Oh these naughty girls... Feedback is most appreciated!


End file.
